Forget the Future,back to the past
by johnnydepp4eva
Summary: The final fantasy X characters come to Manchester but this leads to a romance and a few fights with the girls.Romance adn humour.Please REVIEW people
1. Chapter 1

**Forget the future, back to the past**

We had just left school and me and Abigail were on our way home. "So what you doing when you get back Abi?" She looked over at me and said "I'm going on final fantasy X of course. I keep having weird dreams that something is gonna happen when I play it." I narrowed my eyes and stared at her without realising there was a lamppost in front of me. "OW, that hurt. Abi… can I come, I don't have anything to do when I get in please." She sighed " Oh fine then as long as you don't annoy me." I gave the biggest beam of a smile and we continued on our way home. It wasn't that long a walk only about 15 mins.

15 minutes later…

We were finally there and on our way up to her room where the playstation is. I plonked myself down on the bed while Abi turned it on. As Abi had said something about a dream where something happened, I was looking out for something that was different but everything seemed the same except for on the opening credits Tidus started waving to me. "Abi look ...look." Abi's mouth dropped as she watched Tidus, Wakka, Auron, Seymour and Kimahri appeared in front of our eyes.

Abi started to blush as her true love was stood in front of her and smiling at her. I was laughing so much I couldn't believe they were stood in front of me. "Hello my name is Seymour Gaudo and er it was a long journey here so em can I use your toilet?

Abi looked over to me and turned back to Seymour. She nodded and pointed to where it was.

"Hi im Gillian and this is Abi , sit down and we will be back in a minute."

I dragged Abi out of the room. "Come on lets phone Sarah she will want to no if Seymour's here.I mean she loves him so much."

"ok"

Ring…ring ring ….ring

"Sarah Seymours at my house"

Sarah pulled one of her many faces and said "What room is he in?

Abi laughed "He's in my bedroom……….hello…….hello. Sarah?

Ding Dong

She was round at Abi's house faster than lightning but before Abi could open the door Sarah burst in screaming "HE BETTER HAVE HIS PANTS ON ABI!"

Seymour heard this and thought it would be funny to see Abigail get shouted at since she kept killing him in the game so he dropped his pants and in came Sarah. "Abigail what have you been doing with Seymour…and Gillian…and Aaron….and Wakka and Tidus.ERR you perverts." I looked over at Sarah and gave her evils. "That's my line" After that everyone started laughing probably out of embarrassment of the situation but we were all introduced and some of us got along rather well. All night Seymour was staring at Sarah. He had a sparkle in his eye that said he wanted to get to know her better and he didn't want to leave so soon. "Seymour, you have been looking at Sarah all night why don't you go and talk to her, she'd like that." Seymour pryed his head away from looking at Sarah. "But how do you know that?"

I laughed "Well lets put it this way, every time you turn away she looks over at you. Maybe she likes you."

Seymour looked up and found her looking at him but she wasn't quite so quick this time and found herself turning to fast and hitting her head against Wakka.

"Ow, watch out ya."

"Sorry"

Seymour plucked up the courage to go and talk to her. He was striding across the room and thinking what he was going to say. But when he finally got there, there was only enough time for their eyes to meet and a quick smile before they were interrupted quite rudely by Abigail who was about to make an announcement.


	2. Chapter 2

**What's happening to everyone**

"Listen everybody, today has been a big shock to all of us but I think its time that you went back because we have school tomorrow and we need to be up early." Wakka looked over to Auron who was thinking of what to do. Auron walked over to her. " We cant leave just yet, before we left Yevon said something about bringing back the peace to Spira and he wont let us leave until we do that. So you see the pickle we're in."

Abi didn't know what to do , she couldn't just turn them out into the street I mean they might be arrested for carrying weapons and lets not forget Seymour looking like he's wearing a skirt. "Hmmm well….. maybe you could sleep at my house but I only have 3 beds so we might have to share or sleep on the floor. If that's okay with everyone."

"That's okay with me ya."

"Well I need to sleep on a bed incase I hurt my arm anymore that it does hurt."

Tidus looked around the room. " Its fine by me too but can I have a bed it looks comfy."

Abi laughed I don't know what at but she laughed. "Of course you can." Seymour stayed rather quiet about this and just stood there. Whereas I found myself and Sarah slowly walking towards Abigail. "Can we stay too please its gonna be soooo much fun Abi … please?"

She took in a deep breath and said "Fine." It was about 12.30 am and everyone was so tired and started diving onto beds. Abi didn't trust people in her mum's room so she slept in there with Auron. Auron tooked himself up into the duvet and went to sleep, Abi didn't want to wake him up so she slept on the chair. "This is not comfy at all."

Sarah was lying down on the sofa she was confused about the feelings she had at that moment and she couldn't stop thinking about how firm Seymour's bum was. She shut her eyes and tried to picture it again. "Cough Cough."She opened her eyes to find Seymour looking down at her. "Hi I was wondering if it would be ok if I slept on the sofa with you ,there aren't enough beds here do you mind."Sarah smiled at Seymour and her eyes sparkled with happiness. " Yeah sure you can." Seymour bent down and laid next to her he pulled the duvet over them and waited till she shut her eyes then he gave her a goodnight kiss.

Meanwhile…

Kimahri was stepping up the ladder to get to the top bunk bed and I was tooking myself in. I knew when kimahri was lying down as his mattress came on top of me and I could barely breathe. Just after I had shut my eyes I heard the strangest sound, it was quite loud I didn't quite know what it was until I heard " Excuse me. " That's when I smelt it. It reeked of rotten eggs. "ERRR KIMAHRI YOU PERVERT THAT STINKS ." All night I was trying to get rid of that smell. Even Wakka and Tidus could smell it. "Kimahri ya , I think you should go to the toilet ya." Wakka by the way was asleep in the bathtub because the was no beds left and Tidus was well in the laundry basket. Poor Wakka all night the water from the tap was dripping on his head so when he woke up in the morning it all went a tiny bit frizzy.

"WOAH Wakka man what happened to your hair?" Everyone turned to look at Wakka who looked like he had come out of the 70's. His orangey hair that was once straight was now in a big ball of fluff and looked a bit like an afro. Everyone woke up with something different. Tidus had a bra on his head, Wakka had puffy hair, Auron had a sore arm as Abigail rolled onto it in the night, I had a bad back as I was squished all night and Kimahri stank of fart. Sarah and Seymour hadn't really changed that much except Seymour's hair had patches of brown on it. Wakka came and sat next to me. "Gillian will you sort my hair out I don't wanna be a big ball of fluff ya ?" I looked back at him "Sure why not go and get me the hairdryer it's in that drawer right there." I pointed to where it was and he got it out. He came and sat on the chair and I started brushing and drying it until Seymour came in and I couldn't help but laugh. "Ha ha ha, what's wrong with your hair?" Seymour blushed and mumbled " I need some blue hair dye." Everyone burst out laughing even Sarah. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I can go to the shop and get you some if you want?"

Seymour nodded shyly and then said "Make sure it's L'Oreal because the other makes damage my hair. Oh I'll just come with you." So Sarah and Seymour both left the house and started on the way to Tesco.

Tidus was the only person still laughing. "I didn't know he dyed his hair." Wakka started to get angry. "Hair, hair stop talking about hair and fix my hair ya." I walked over to Wakka and started brushing his hair again. "Oh God your hair is so thick I can hardly brush through it." I struggled with the brush " Just brush harder Gillian, brush as hard as you have to ya." I put the brush in his hair and with all my strength pulled the hair.

"Ahhh that hurt."

Everyone started giggling and couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Ha ha ha ha"

Wakka looked up "Whats everybody laughing at?"

Tidus yelled "WAKKA IS BALD"


End file.
